This invention pertains to a hydrocracking process utilizing a catalyst comprising a Ziegler alumina-zeolite support, a rare earth exchange metal component and a platinum group metal component. In the past few years much attention has been devoted to using crystalline aluminosilicates as an element in such hydrocracking catalysts. In general, the crystalline aluminosilicates or zeolites are used in combination with a porous carrier matrix such as silica, alumina, silica-alumina, zirconia, magnesia, titania, etc. In some cases the co-catalytic activity of the crystalline aluminosilicate material and the acidic porous matrix with various metallic promoters has been found to be an effective catalyst material.